nrvnqsrfandomcom-20200213-history
Prototype Material Profiles (EN)
Translation: Lianru From: Fate/Prototype Material Sajou Ayaka 【Status】 Addresses self as: “Watashi” Master Rank: Rank 7–Princes Magecraft: General black magic (Witchcraft). Is bad at cultivating medicinal plants. Strangely, is close with crows. Magic Circuit/Quality: C Magic Circuit/Quantity: C Magic Circuit Composition: Normal 【Comment from Takeuchi Takashi】 Although she has quiet and inconspicuous behavior, in truth she could be said to be a virtuous heroine character. Without her glasses, both her eye color and hair color become brighter. 【Explanation】 The protagonist. At first glance is quiet and melancholic. On the inside is tsun-tsun and aggressive. Because of her appearance, her past, and the fact that she has little skill as a magus, or perhaps because she has a complex about being a magus, she always acts frightened around other people. Haughty at home but meek outside. At home she acts self-assured. (When like this she is similar to Rin from Fate/stay night, but she isn’t brimming with confidence like Rin. Rather, she acts more like a child) Because her older sister who departed the world 8 years ago was a genius, she has a complex about her ordinariness. Although her father, who also died 8 years ago, told her “There will be a day when you, too, participate in the Holy Grail War”, she was absolutely unwilling, and ran. When she was about to be killed by Lancer, she summoned Saber. Because he saved her, she had no choice but to participate in the Holy Grail War. During the War, her personality changed a little bit. (That is, she broke free from her trauma) Saber 【Status】 Addresses self as: “Boku” (towards Ayaka)/“Watashi” (towards enemies) Servant rank: Rank 1 Strength: B Endurance: A Agility: B Magic: E Luck: C Noble Phantasm: C(EX) 【Comment from Takeuchi Takashi】 Handsome and calm, the 90s ideal image of a legendary hero. As I thought, his plain clothes are a longcoat. The armor that Aikura-san designed is very cool. The hood is seriously moe. 【Explanation】 He possesses mature values and a sense of justice. Likes good things, and investigates bad things, a pleasant hero. Although, sometimes he says some nihilistic things (Similar to Archer from Fate/Stay Night). With regards to Ayaka, he is an ideal prince and guardian. He originally answered the Holy Grail’s call with the intention of rewriting history. In the Grail War eight years ago he won all his battles until the very end, but when he was only a step away from the Grail, he was forced to abandon the summons, and withdraw. As though there were aftereffects of an illness, his memories of the previous Grail War are fuzzy……is what he says. His true name is King Arthur. It goes without saying that his Noble Phantasm is Excalibur, but because it is too well known he uses Invisible Air (a C ranked Noble Phantasm) to conceal it. By experiencing the previous Grail War, he freed himself from his previous dream of “saving his country”. Instead, this time he answered the Holy Grail’s call with the wish to save the girl who, eight years ago, indirectly showed him that the wishes placed on the Holy Grail would become distorted (Ayaka). Archer 【Status】 Addresses self as: 我 (read as “Ore”) Servant rank: Rank 3 Strength: C Endurance: C Agility: B Magic: A Luck: B Noble Phantasm: EX 【Comment from Takeuchi Takashi】 The basic design is the same as the Archer from Fate/Stay Night. The design for the armor was based off of the design from Fate/Stay Night, and integrated more of a Mesopotamian-influenced style. The twin swords on his back are quite cool. 【Explanation】 The most self-centered person in the world. However, he doesn’t have the same kingly temperament as the Gil from Fate/Stay Night, and is a man who is not unable to read the situation. Because of his Master’s influence, he became a Servant accustomed to the modern society. (*His Master is the owner and president of a building tall enough to overlook the entire city) Instead of the Holy Grail, he is more interested in establishing himself as the strongest of Heroic Spirits. Though his personality is callous, he is not an evil person. Thus, he sees the Servant who ranks above him, Saber, as a formidable opponent, and falls in love with the glasses-less Ayaka. What do you mean, shoujo manga? Just like in Fate/Stay Night, he is the king of Uruk, the hero from humanity’s most ancient epic, Gilgamesh. His Noble Phantasms are Bab=Ilu (The tattoo that identifies him as king, which is the key to opening his treasury – that is, Fate/Stay Night’s Gate of Babylon) as well as the sword Enki. Enki is a sword that can summon floods, and after it is deployed the volume of water increases daily. After seven days, it becomes a giant tsunami. It is called the Flood of Utnapishtim. Because he sees similarities between ■■ and Ishtar, he detests her bitterly. “Women who are absolutely confident in their good looks are repulsive creatures!” Reiroukan Misaya 【Status】 Addresses self as: “Watakushi” Master rank: Rank 2–Cherubim Thaumaturgy system: Rune magic, black magic, general necromancy Magic Circuit/Quality: A Magic Circuit/Quantity: B Magic Circuit Composition: Abnormal (has a deviation like a mirror image) 【Comment from Takeuchi Takashi】 The original form of Fate/Stay Night’s Tohsaka Rin. Although this time we started over with design, I think the resultant design was faithful to the image that the original author had. 【Explanation】 A flawless and beautiful woman. Extremely proud, showy and cruel. A sadist. Ayaka’s rival and an ojou character, but isn’t of the “ohohoho~” type. The magus family she was born into is several levels higher than the Sajyou family. The two fathers were old acquaintances, but Misaya did not meet Ayaka until after she became a Master. By the way, among the Holy Grail War’s Master ranks, “Princes” and “Thrones” have the same position. Because of her father’s persistence in wanting to realize the Holy Grail, a curse of “If you become a Master and do not obtain the Holy Grail, you will die” was put on her. That is, after becoming a Master, if she did not achieve victory, she would die. In reality, the one who cursed her was not her father but ■■. Although Misaya’s father struggled to dispel his daughter’s curse, he was murdered by ■■. In the middle of the story, the curse spreads to her entire body, and she dies. After this, she becomes a living corpse on the verge of becoming a fallen angel demon?. Lancer 【Status】 Addresses self as: “Ore” Servant rank: Rank 4 Strength: A Endurance: C Agility: A+ Magic: B Luck: D Noble Phantasm: B 【Comment from Takeuchi Takashi】 The basic design is the same as Lancer from Fate/Stay Night. It seems like the Lancer in Prototype has worse luck. His greatest charm is the removal of the ☆full body tights. Has a personality similar to that of a hunting dog. 【Explanation】 Despite his coarseness, is a pleasant man. Although he has never explicitly stated between villainy and justice “which one is better”, he has a righteous nature. The basis for the Lancer from Fate/Stay Night. However, despite not being too much younger than Lancer from FSN, he isn’t as mature as he is in FSN. (He is around twenty. He is not mature enough to admit the world’s injustices, and the values of good and evil. In this sense he is similar to Emiya Shirou.) As he is also a beastmaster, he has excellent compatibility with the familiars that Misaya creates. His true name is Cu Chulainn just like it was in Fate/Stay Night, and the name of his Noble Phantasm is also oft-repeated, the inescapable Spear of Impaling Barbed Death☉Reversal of Causality: Gae Bolg. ……Even so, because Misaya believed that simply using trump cards was disgraceful, she sealed it. After Misaya became a fallen angel due to ■■, he used his killing of Misaya as a bargaining point, and became the Servant of Ayaka, who had lost Saber. Rider 【Status】 Addresses self as: “Boku” Servant rank: Rank 5 Strength: D+ Endurance: E+ Agility: B+ Magic: B+ Luck: A+ Noble Phantasm: A B C D E 【Comment from Takeuchi Takashi】 When compared, a lot of spoilers appear. is referring to Rider’s school outfit and assassin disguise being side by side in the book His design is quite rare, which I really like. When he’s wearing his school uniform, he’s an interestingly two-sided character. 【Explanation】 A Servant who lost his Master. Often dresses up as a student. Is in the same year as Ayaka. Has gentle looks, and at first glance is a trendy, nice looking man. Although he has sociable manners, is easily moved, and is a gentle hearted young man, he has the flaw that, once motivated to do something, he will not stop until he gives it his all and then some more. In this sense, he is also an anomaly. Once he decided to stain his hands with wrongdoing, he became capable of killing innocents with a gentle manner and smile. His true name is that of a hero from Greek mythology, Perseus. Among the Servants, only he obtained an ending that wasn’t a “bad end”. Although he possesses numerous Noble Phantasms, he is restricted to only being able to use one at a time. The flying winged sandals, the mantle which changes its wearer’s appearance (in the myth it is a helmet), the mirror shield bestowed by Athena (radar, sonar), the serpent-hunting sickle Harpe (kills immortals), the bag that held the demon’s severed head, Kibisis (Mirrored bounded field), and finally the same pegasus’ bridle as in Fate/Stay Night (Bellerophon). Sancraid Phahn 【Status】 Addresses self as: “Watashi” Master rank: Unknown Magecraft: Holy Church–8th Sacrament Magic Circuit/Quality: C Magic Circuit/Quantity: A Magic Circuit Composition: Normal (with a little variation) 【Comment from Takeuchi Takashi】 His concept design was supposed to involve a nondescript face……yet somehow he became this sort of character. During the actual production, he became quite popular. 【Explanation】 Berserker’s Master. Uses a pseudonym. A priest dispatched on a mission by the Order of the Templars. Depraved. Has an ordinary face and ordinary appearance, but when seen is hard to forget, and has the looks of a reptile. He does not give off any feelings of being human. Because he had killed so many people, even the Catholic Cardinal could not give him asylum, so he was publicly executed……in reality, he bought himself American citizenship and lives as a Christian priest. Because he can utilize multiple mobile magic circles simultaneously, he boasts of this supreme defensive power. The rank of Servant Berserker is Rank 2. Originally, Sancraid thought that “After all, it is only the Holy Grail phenomenon that arose on this Far East island nation” and looked upon the Holy Grail War with contempt, but quickly discovered the truth and changed his views. After that, he immediately murdered the person he was expected to assist, Berserker’s Master, and of course obtained the position of Master. Seems to be fond of teasing Ayaka. “I, reaaally like stupid women!” Sajou Manaka 【Status】 Master rank: Rank 1–Seraphim Magecraft: None Magic Circuit/Quality: EX Magic Circuit/Quantity: E Composition: Abnormal (a never-before-seen precedent) 【Comment from Takeuchi Takashi】 A character whose existence I understood for the first time after reading the synopsis. I was surprised…...Her design concept was “A sense of omnipotence”. Her clothing design is super-cute. 【Explanation】 Some sort of blunder. Ayaka’s older sister. Died in the Grail War eight years ago. Her servant then was Saber. A girl who was infatuated with Saber to an unsalvageable level, and dead set on her dreams. Due to the power of the Holy Grail, became a half-zombie. A Master who summons Class Beast. Postscript from Takeuchi Takashi This work, Fate/Prototype, was brought up during the production of Fate/Stay Night, an incomplete romance novel that Nasu Kinoko wrote during his high school days. It is the original story of Fate. The setup of the youth, Saber, and the girl magus who uses black magic, together as Master and Servant; the enemy Servant who lives with the protagonist’s friend; the double-sealed holy sword……these are charms unique to the original. Because our reluctance to leave behind the key parts of what was discarded from Fate/Stay Night deepened every year, we thought about how to somehow give it shape… We had the fortune of all kinds of good timing, and we decided to release Prototype as bonus material with CP, but to tell the truth, touching Prototype again after 20 years was extremely interesting after all. The fragmented scenes Nasu told us about that were “developments after this” had much more impact than I could have imagined, and I felt that they combined all of the key factors that we had liked back then. To all the staff who supervised and worked on this production which was quite high-calorie of content to be called bonus material, I am deeply thankful. I must apologize to everyone who was looking forward to a brand-new Fate story. At present, we have no plans to make an anime or game of the complete version of this work. Everything of interest has already been included in this bonus material. An episode containing both core fragments and chaotic sections. I would be honored if everyone enjoyed watching Fate/Prototype. Postscript from Nasu Kinoko The unbelievable Proto Fate. Originally, we planned to do something different from TAKE-MOON at the end of CP Season 3, and make a surprise with some original work. For example, there were movie proposals like Princess Arc VS Saber Lily, or one scene from Tsukihime 2, but in the end it was decided “As a joke, let’s release Proto just like a movie. Pretend it is a movie trailer. Pick the best parts, but make sure to tell the story properly”. So, we decided to “just once, return to the original” for our 10-year anniversary. That being the case, after I reread the original work during the script-making, I couldn’t help but be extremely interested. The main idea of this work, Prototype, was in the style of the ‘80s romance, or “A story of revolutionizing the world”. This story was released in 2004 as “A story of revolutionizing oneself”, keeping the basic rules the same but massively different, Fate/Stay Night being the result. The large differences in purpose for obtaining the Holy Grail represent the changing of trends of the period, interesting. For me, this is an undiluted existence, an already left-behind storyline of “As long as the young hero looks good, it’s fine”. I guess this is the so-called FPT Fate/ProtoType.